Wedding dress
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Sesshomaru writes a letter to Kagome about how he feels.Inuyasha is now getting married to Kagome,with Sessh as the best man.Yet,Sesshomaru can only think how Inuyasha is loosing the best thing to ever come his way,where he nvr had a chance. ONE SHOT.


Dear Kagome,

It was always you and me. I never let anyone in; you just pushed yourself in. When i was seven, and i saw Inuyasha bullying a blue-eyed kid, i felt nothing. Just waited for that horrid smell of salted water; but what i got was much, much different. You stood up for youtself; and instead of you crying it was him.

You and Inuyasha soon became close friends. I remeber the first day i talked to you. You were seven; whereas i was twelve. You came to meet Inuyasha, but he was not there. So, bored you came to talk to me. Oh, a ningen trying to talk to me! Sesshomaru Tashio! Well, you weren't like the rest. You didnt want to be friends with me because im rich, gorgeous, and well conectec. You wanted to be my friend because i am me; Sesshomaru Tashio. Plus you were bored, and alone.

We became friends, my first real one, which i am not ashamed to add. You talked, i listened. I was not much of a talker back then; still aren't. But you made me talk. And i actually did. Its just something you do; you change people. Soon, i was falling. And i had no idea what to do. I was so out of your league, yet you still trapped me. The first time i realized that im falling was when i was fourteen. You were nine. There was a dance at school. Girls kept on asking me i would be their date. I kept on saying no.

Dad then asked me if i was gay. Ofcourse i was expecting someone to ask me that, but not my own dad. I was appalled! I, Sesshomaru Tashio, am not, or will never be gay! And thats exactly what i told him. Then he asked me 'the question,' the one that made me see. It was like a curtain was lifted, and the answer was you.

He asked me, "then if your not gay, who would you take to the dance? " The first answer that came to my mind was Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Yes, that did surprise me just a little. But seeing as your the onlyu one i talk to, and allow near me, it didnt come that much of a shock. But i told my dad something way different. _"I just haven't met her yet, is'all."_

Yet, at fourteen i just suspected the reason your name came to mind was because we were friends. Then i realized, that it was not our friendship that made there be no doubt in my mind that you were the only women or me. It was something else; something a whole lot different. Yet i denied it, and denied. I wasn't going to fall for a ningen like father. Look what came out of that; Inuyasha.

At seventeen i was still denying and denying. You were twelve, and an early bloomer. You soon got all the eyes on you. Pretty popular, and not mention just pretty, you were the catch. Soon, you had what could be called a 'group', a pretty tight knit one too. There was Sango; whom i approved of, after all as a demon slayer, she can teach you selfdefense. Even though i would do everything in my power to make sure you never need it.

Then there was the little kitsune; a year younger than you, yet you still babied him. Buying him candie and sweets. Then there was the monk..What can i say about him without getting on your nerves? Well, he has a cursed hand thats for sure. And for a thirtheen yer old too. This world is a little out of hand, eh? But, he and the Demon slayer were good for eachother.

Then there was Inuyasha. Well, he is my brother. Half. But other than that he doesn't deserve to kiss the ground you walk on.

Soon years were passing, you had more addition to your group. Rin; perfect for Shippo, but i feel a little protective of her. Yes, i can see you laughing at the 'little' part. And then there's Kouga. Oh, Kouga never learns does he? But he made me realize my feelings of you. Sure, i was a little harsh on him, but, he's still alive, isn't he?

Then theres Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna. To tell you the truth, Kanna kind of creeps me out. Yes, i get creeped. Then Kikiyo. I never do understtand why you forgive her, even when she tries to kill you. But, you were always forgiving. I guess im part of your group. Yes, i know im part of your group.

Soon, you went to prom, with Inuyasham for Christ's sake. Then you started dating him, but still, i didnt go after you. I was just waiting for him to fuck up, and loose the best thing that ever happened to him. Soon, This Sesshomaru turned twenty-six, you twenty-one, and Inuyasha twenty-two. That was the day i realized, no matter how powerful you are, you are willing to turn blind to Inuyasha's betrayals.

So, i realized i have to take matters to my own hands. We were having a party in your house, for another wonderful year together once again. Even though we all went to different collages ( me graduating), we still stayed together . That was when i decided to tell you of my feelings. But it seems i waited to long at the party; Inuyasha told you of "how much he loves you," and "how he needs you," plus my faverouite, "how your the only women for him," then...Then you told him of your feelings. And i tought if i let you go, you'll come back.

Soon, you graduated University. Top of the class too. When you came back, there was a humengous party for Sango, and you. CONGRATULATIONS was what the banner said. On one of the most memorable days of your life, Inuyasha cheated. He screwed Kikiyo, then one you befriended from pity, or kindness. While you guys were still dating.

Taking that as a chance, i was about to tell you what Inuyasha did, then propose. But, he did it first. For once in my life i was beaten. I was eaten, chewed on, spit out, and stepped on. I even bought you a ring. It cost me soo much, yet you deserve it. You deserve all money can buy. He proposed right in front of me too.

I cried that night. Nothing too big, just two or three tears slipped out of my eye. I cried none for my dad, or my mom. Yet, you beat blood. Sure blood is thicker than water, but you are more than water. You are my heart. The heart i never tought existed. Yet that day you stepped on it, broke it, fixed it to just break it all over again.

Yet i was never angry at you. Not you, just my half brother. You deserve happiness, and someone thats faithful. Someone that will give their life for you. Someone more than him. Someone even better than me.

Oh, how i love you. You, with your hair which makes mine look like shit. You, with your eyes, that makes stars seem dull. You, never perfect, but always perfect.

Love,

Sesshomaru.

P.S; Ill even give up the way i talk, the way i am, just to be in your arms.

Sesshomaru staring at the letter in his hands, gets rid of it with his poison. Standing up, he gets ready to leave for Inuaysha, and Kagome's wedding. Reaching the church the wedding was at, he sees the most beautiful girl he's ever rest his eyes on. Rushing to him in a wedding dress. The wedding dress she should be wearing when _Sesshomaru _mates her. Kagome jumping on him, smiles. Sesshomaru twirling her around, whispers "I think you look splendid."

Kagome blushes, then her eyes widen. "You talked in first person, Sesshomaru," Kagome stated

" Anything for you, my Kagome." Sesshomaru smiles, then goes back to his normal stotic face, placing her down when he sees Inuyasha.

Kagome turning around smiles at him, and runs over, kissing him dead on the lips. Sesshomaru takes a secret sniff. Just as he expected . Inuyasha has her smell on him. 'Fool, loosing the best thing to ever come across you,' Sesshomaru tought, ' but at least you get to hold her,' Sesshomaru walked away, with his silver hair swaying.


End file.
